


Soulmark Causes Spoilers

by Lalalart2000



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Basic Spanish, Complete, Fluff, Harry Potter books, M/M, One-Shot, Sibling Love, Slight swearing, This is so cliche I don't even care, first voltron fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalalart2000/pseuds/Lalalart2000
Summary: Everyone has their soulmate's first words written on their wrist in a color close to them. Well young Lance ends up with words that don't really makes him happy because they ruin the ever-so-popular Harry Potter series for all of his childhood.





	Soulmark Causes Spoilers

**Author's Note:**

> This is Klance, but honestly this is mostly Lance interacting with Veronica and their love for Harry Potter. I love when siblings are close and I think this turned out cute. Also I wrote this ages ago, I just kind of forgot about it, and decided to post it now.

By the age of six, Lance got to experience one of the biggest moments in his life, but by being a six year old it was more of a panic than excitement for the small grade schooler.

“Mama!” The youngest in the McClain household ran around the house repeatedly screaming at the top of his lungs. “Maaaamaaaa!” Lance wailed with fear and desperation.

Sighing, his mother got up from her cozy spot on the couch and crouched to sooth her son’s tears.

“Yes? Mijo what’s wrong?” She rubbed Lance’s hair in an attempt to calm him. Lance tried to explain but ended up in a fit of hiccups. Mama McClain picked him up in her arms and hummed a little melody. “Mijo please, was it your siblings?” Lance quickly shook his head, “Then what’s the matter cariño?”

“I-I found words!” His mother looked at him quizzically before he continued. “Red words Mama! On my arm! Look! Look!” He held his arm out and waved it in his mother's face. With a huff, she gently grabbed his forearm to look at the cute red lettering on his arm.

“Oh Mijo! This is good news!”

“Good?”

“Sí! Great even!” Lance was silent for a while as he stared at the words he could hardly understand on his arm. Looking up at his mother with a pitiful expression his eyes began to water again.

“How Mama? The- There’s words a-and they won’t go away!” 

As Mama McClain set her son down on the couch she leaned in and smiled

“Mijo, those words are special!”

“H-How?” Lance wiped away his tears and looked up expectantly.

“They will lead you to your true love!” She pinched his cheek to make him laugh.

“But I have Mama! And Papa! OH! And Sissy y Marco y Luis y Abuelo y–” Lance was looking at his fingers and trying to count his fingers, which was hard for a six year old.

“No no no Mijo, this love is only meant for you and them. A special kind of love... Like me and your Papa.” Lance tilted his head to the side trying to comprehend her words but with no luck.

“I-I don’t get it.” His mother smiled fondly.

“Don’t worry Mijo, you will someday.” She smiled and took his arm in her hand again reading the words aloud. “Man, I can’t believe Dumbledore died...?” Her face scrunched in confusion as she thought to herself: Who’s Dumbledore? 

“Anyway, Mijo you’re very lucky! You wanna know why?” Lance nodded his head enthusiastically. “You’re lucky because I didn’t get my mark until I was 10! Most people don’t get theirs so early! So you got yours the earliest! My special little boy!” She lifted him up and tossed him in the air before catching him easily.

“When will I meet my true love?” Lance looked up at her with expectant eyes.

“Nobody knows Mijo, but trust me when I say it will be special. Also we call true loves Soulmates.”

“Woooow! I can’t wait to meet my Soulmate Mama!”

“I know dear, but for now, why don’t you help me make dinner for everybody?” 

Lance ran off towards the kitchen while his mother followed, excited for her son.

...

A couple months later and Lance’s sister Veronica ran into the living room waving around a book.

“Mom, Lance! Look at this!” Lance looked up from his coloring book and at his sister with a pout.

“But I’m colorrrringggggg!” Lance argued, while his sister gave him a look of disgust.

“Just because you can’t read doesn’t mean you need to sass me, you’re like four.”

“I’m six!” Lance yelled holding up five fingers. His sister Veronica laughed and kneeled down by him before ruffling his hair.

“I know squirt, just messing with ya,” she stuck her tongue out before turning to her mother, “Anyway, check out this book that just came out not too long ago. There’s been a lot of hype so I finally decided to check it out! And It. Is. A. MAZING!” she tossed the book to her mom with ease.

“Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone?”

“Yeah! It’s some fantasy children’s book that became really popular in the UK and it’s now in the US, so I thought I’d check it out.”

“Aren’t you a high schooler?”

“Wow mom, you know I’m a child at heart.” Veronica faked a hurt expression while her mom just shrugged.

“Exacto.” 

“Anywhosal! I thought I could read it to Lance, y’know, as a bedtime story?” Although Lance wasn’t paying attention, at the mention of bedtime stories he shot up and looked at his sister excitedly. 

“Bedtime story?!” Lance attached himself to his sister's leg and looked up at her with wide eyes. “Sissy! You’ll read to me? Really?”

“Yeah of course hermanito, anything for you.” She scooped Lance into her arms and tickled him. “It’s almost time for bed anyway, so why don’t I help you get ready?” As she set him down, Lance ran ahead.

“I don’t need help! Ima big boy!” He ran off while only tripping slightly on the way up the stairs.

Veronica followed soon after snatching the book up from her mother and kissing her goodnight. By the time she made her way to Lance’s room, he was struggling with putting his pajamas on. Chuckling to herself she stepped up to him and helped.

“Don’t forget, we gotta still brush your teeth.”

“But that’s icky! And tastes gross!” Lance swung his arms in agitation. 

“No But’s Lance, let’s go.” She held her hand out and waited. But, Lance was determined not to go with her. “Either you brush your teeth Lance or no cool bedtime story!” She looked at him sternly, challenging him to try and go against her. Lance gasped dramatically before grabbing his sister’s hand and reluctantly shuffling to the bathroom.

Once finally nestled in bed, Lance waited expectantly for her sister to get settled in the seat next to his bedside.

“Ready Lance?” He nodded exuberantly and waited. Clearing her throat, Veronica opened the book and began to read. “Chapter one: The Boy Who Lived. ‘Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.’”

“Wait!”

“Yes Lance?”

“What’s a Dursley?”

“That’s their last name bud.”

“Oh.”

“Yup. Can I continue now?”

“Yeah!”

“Okay, So...” Veronica continued to read emphasizing parts in order to make Lance laugh and adding a tone to her voice to keep Lance at the edge of his seat.

“Wait!”

“Yes Lance?”

“Why are these people so laaaaame?”

“Cause they are.”

“But whyyyyy?”

“Lance just let me keep reading bud.”

“Fiiiine”

“‘Don’t be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!’” Lance started to giggle at the voice Veronica used for the old man.

“Muggles?”

“Yup!”

“That sounds like a teddy bear.” Veronica snorted and tried to play it off as a cough but got back to reading. “What’s an owl?”

“You don’t know?” Lance shook his head.

“Well... they’re a type of bird that only come out at night and sleep during the day. Here! I’ll show you a picture!” Veronica got out her phone and showed Lance the many different types of owls.

“Oooh! So pretty! So... why are they out in the day in the book?”

“Cause... Magic!” Veronica did little jazz hands to emphasize the word magic. Lance giggled but let her continue.

“‘A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently that you’d have thought he’d just popped out of the ground.’”

“Pop!” Lance threw his arms up in the air and started laughing.

“Yup Lance, just like that.” Veronica laughed along with him.

“I like that cat. I want a cat!” 

“You know we can’t Lancey, Dad’s allergic.”

“Booo. Stupid Papa.” Veronica chuckled but continued on.

“‘This man’s name was Albus Dumbledore.’” 

Lance’s eyes widened at the name. He heard that before, but couldn’t remember. And as his sister continued to read his thoughts lingered on the old man. While she continued on, his eyes began to droop and he couldn’t keep himself awake any longer. Soon enough, Lance was off to a peaceful slumber.

“Buenas noches hermanito”

...

As the years passed, Veronica went off to college, and with her departure so did their nightly story time. Lance forgot most of the plot of the fantasy novels but he remembered the happiness shared with his elder sister.

“Hey mom?”

“Yes Mijo?”

“Did Veronica leave her Harry Potter books here?”

“Hmmm, I’m not sure Mijo, you can check her bookshelf though.”

“Yeah yeah, okay.” Lance dragged himself past his siblings rooms and made his way to Veronica’s.

Checking her room just felt awkward without her there. The room was practically empty except for a few nick nacks that Veronica left behind. 

Walking up to her old bookshelf he found what he was looking for. Only the first three books were out but there has been talk of the fourth to come out in a few months, right before his birthday.

Picking up the small paperback, Lance reviewed the cover and hoped for some sort of clue for the plot. Curse him and his bad memory.

“Guess I’ll just have to read....” He sighed and brought himself to his room. Slouching against his wall and bed he opened the book and started to read.

“Chapter one: The Boy Who Lived. ‘Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.’” Lance’s eyebrows furrowed. What a way to start a fantasy novel...

Lance continued on reading, pausing when he thought he remembered something but letting it slide. He became invested in such a short amount of time. That is until he got to a part about an old man in half-moon spectacles.

“‘This man’s name was Albus Dumbledore.’ Albus Dumbledore.... Dumbledore.... Hmmm..... OH! OH! AHHHH! MAMAAAAAA!” 

Lance sprinted off his bed and down the stairs stumbling a bit from running too fast.

“MAMA!”

“Yes Mijo?”

“Dumbledore!”

“Dumbledore?”

“YES! My arm! This story! Oh no.” All of a sudden Lance halts and face droops. “Mom. Dumbledore’s gonna die! I haven’t even finished the first chapter of the first book and I already know how it ends!” Lance dramatically falls to the floor and sobs.

“Oh Mijo, maybe it was a joke? Who knows what your Soulmate means by that.” Mama McClain tried to comfort her son but he wasn't having it.

“Nice try Mom.”

“Oh, Mijo. What if I make you your favorite garlic knots?”

“With extra cheese?” Lace looks up dejected.

“Whatever you want mi niño”

...

Although Lance was crestfallen when he found out Dumbledore’s fate, he continued to read the series anyway, hoping that maybe, just maybe, the old man would survive. He finished the three books available to him in a matter of days and was antsy for more.

“Mijo!”

Lance sat up from his place on his bedroom floor and looked at his door with mild curiosity.

“Mijo! I will not call again!” Lance stood up quickly and made his way downstairs.

“Yes mom?”

“I’ve got a surprise for you! Come here!”

Lance just about skipped to his mother’s side. He loved surprises. The good ones anyway.

“What is it? What is it???”

“Ta-da!” Mama McClain pulled out a paperback version of the brand new fourth Harry Potter book: Goblet of Fire.

“Whaaaa!! Mom you’re the best!”

“I know.” She had a smug grin on her face and patted Lance’s head. “I’m just happy you enjoy reading, unlike your silly brother.”

Lance wasn’t really paying attention as he stared down at the cover with a wide grin.

“Thank you mom! I’m gonna go read it now!” and with that Lance sprinted up to his room to get comfortable.

...

“Ahhhh Cedric! He was too pure and beautiful for this!”

“Lance.”

“Yeah Veronica?”

“You realize that you know, Voldemort isn’t dead right?”

“Gasp! Don’t say his name Veronica!”

“You’ve been spending too much time with Luis”

“Yeahhhh... Anyway! Back to the beautiful innocent boy known as Cedric!”

“Yeah yeah, so sad, I’m in tears hermanito.”

“Ve don’t give me your sass.”

“Lance stop stealing vocab from Luis!”

“Bu-”

“No. Bad. Stop. You’re like what? Nine? Don’t act like a teenager, they’re bad enough as is.”

“Whatever! Sis! You-Know-Who is alive! Cedric died even though he was a sweetie, and who knows when the next book will come out! I’ve got to know!”

“Hermanito calm down! I’m sure it won’t be that long. It hasn’t before.”

“Yeah.... Yeah, maybe you’re right.”

 

“Veronica.”

“Lance.”

“Veronica!”

“Lance?”

“VERONICA!”

“Lance?! WHAT?”

“You are a LIAR Veronica!”

“Oh come on hermanito! It’s not my fault!”

“....Ve.... I trusted you.”

“Lance. Stop with the guilt tripping.”

“And you DECEIVED me!”

“How bout I make it up to you when I come home?”

“But you betrayed my trust! And LIED!”

“Lance! You can’t actually believe that you’d get to go to Hogwarts do you?”

“........”

“Lance?”

“I wanted to believe you Veronica.”

“Oh boy.”

“I’m finally 11 and I find out that my sister is a Liar! With a capital L!”

“Lance. I don’t have time for this, my train is almost here.”

“Bu-”

“Good bye Lance.”

...

“Sissy?”

“Yes Lancey?”

“It’s been three years!”

“....Yeah it has”

“I waited two years to go to Hogwarts,” Lance pauses to give his sister a dirty look. “and now a year later, there’s still no fifth book!”

“I know Lance. I’m caught up on the series too.” She rolled her eyes at his ridiculousness. “Don’t you have other stuff to worry about? You’re a teen now or whatever.”

“God don’t remind me. I’m going to suffer once I go into high school” Lance flops down beside his sister on the ground filled with blankets.

“What about your Soulmate? You’ve always been so secretive about it.” Lance subconsciously covers his left forearm, keeping the words away from prying eyes.

“Well what about you College Girl? You’re older than I am, shouldn’t you have met your Soulmate by now?” Lance tilted his chin up in a way to mock his sister.

“Touche” Veronica scoffed and rolled her eyes, “But seriously, I know you love HP but what about interacting with people?”

“What do you mean? I have Hunk! ...and.... Whatever! Hunk’s all I need”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m just worried about you hermanito. But i’m sure you’ll meet them eventually.”

“Yeah I sure hope so.”

“....You wanna watch the movies?”

“I call Hermione’s lines!”

“What? You’re always Hermione!”

“Snooze you lose Sissy!”

...

“Lanceeee! Get down here!”

Lance trudged down the stairs to the sound of his sisters insistent whining.

“Whaaaat?”

“Catch!” Veronica threw something large and rectangular at his face

“Ahh! Wha-” Lance flinched and blocked his face, while luckily catching the offending object. Turning it over a bit he realized exactly what it was. “No way!? It came out?? When?”

“A couple a days ago actually, I was shocked when I happened to see it at the bookstore. So, knock yourself out.”

Lance wasted no time is settling into their cozy living room furniture, and reading as much as he could before any interruptions.

Luckily for him, he got through most of the book himself before he stopped and closed it with so much force, Veronica looked up from across the room.

“You okay hermanito?” Lance had a blank look on his face and didn’t react to his sister. “Lance, Bud, Bro, Dude, Stringbean?”

Lance slowly looked his sister in the eye and could barely speak. Only opening his mouth, just to close it again.

“Seriously Lance, you’re starting to worry me.”

“He’s gone.”

“Wh-What?”

“He’s gone Veronica. He’s just gone. Poof. In an instant. I-I need a minute.” Lance curled in on himself on the couch. Broken sobs and sniffles were quite obvious though.

“Lance, hermanito, what happened?” Veronica made her way over to Lance and sat beside him and slowly rubbed his back to calm his quiet tears.

“Si-Sirius-”

“Take your time bud.” He nodded and took a deep breath.

“Sirius died Veronica. It all happened so fast and suddenly one of the best characters died! Again! When will the destruction end!?” He laid his head on Veronica’s shoulder and pouted.

“Aww Lance, I’m sorry to hear that. He was one of my favorites too.”

“Movie night?” Lance’s voice was small but determined. 

“Of course.”

...

Even though he knew it would be coming, he grew attached to the old man with the half-moon spectacles with a love for Muggle candy. Sometimes he even forgot about the words on his arm, just pushed them aside in order to protect the story he’s fallen in love with, and his sister from the truth before it happens.

So while patiently waiting another two years Lance decided to face the facts and understand that the story was getting to its climax, so soon, the deed on his arm that he’s been dreading will soon come true.

“Veronica!”

“Yeah? What’s up?”

“Let’s race and see who can finish the book first!”

“Oh, you’re on Squirt.”

There was something close to dread that Lance felt the entire time he read the sixth book. He didn’t know why, so he just kept pushing on, hoping but also knowing what would happen.

Lance held his breath as he continued to read. Death Eaters got into Hogwarts? Dumbledore’s still weak from the cave... Harry couldn’t do a thing. Then suddenly Snape said the most dangerous words any wizard could ever say. Then just like that, Dumbledore passed on from the land of the living to that of the dead.

...

“You knew didn’t you?”

“Ve what are you talking about?”

“How’d you know that Dumbledore was going to die?”

“We-well I had a feeling...”

“Is that all?”

“Yes?”

“Lance.” Lance flinched at the tone of his elder sister's voice. “You’re always a mess when any character gets put into danger, yet you had no reaction to Dumbledore’s death. Why?”

“Well...” Lance sighed before removing his hand from his forearm. “My Soulmate kinda spoiled it for me.”

Veronica stared in awe as the deep red lettering looked so simple but held such deep meaning.

“‘Man, I can’t believe Dumbledore died’ Oh Lance, cariño. I’m so sorry.”

“I don’t know.... I guess I always knew but wanted to believe that it was someone else.”

“We won’t forget him Lance. He’ll live on in our hearts.”

“Thanks Ve–”

“Oh my goodness gracious you two need to calm your tits and get over it. They’re fictional characters!” Both Veronica and Lance Gasped, “Ve, you are literally suppose to be an adult with a job and Lance! Why can’t you act like other guys your age?”

“Cause guys my age are stupid, and I have much better skin than them.”

“He’s got a point Luis, he’s even got better skin than me.” Veronica laughed at her younger brother’s torment.

“I give up, you two are hopeless.” Lance rolled his eyes.

“Teenagers.”

“Shut up Lance! You’re one too!”

Laughter filled the house, but that was all the calm before the storm.

...

“How long before the next book?”

“Who knows. But hey, we have five movies to binge for the time being.”

“True... But I’m worried now?”

“Whatta bout?”

“Well now that the sixth book finally came out, that means I’ll probably meet my soulmate soon.”

“Bro-ham, it’s been two years since the sixth book came out? Why are you so worried now?”

“Well I mean, they’re making the movie as we speak! What if I see them?”

“Bro there’s still plenty of time before the movie or book, so just chill.”

“You’re only saying that because you finally found your Soulmate.”

“Haha Jealous?” Veronica waggled her eyebrows as a challenge.

“Wha-At? No! Not even a little!” Lance crossed his arms over his chest but pouted. “Okay maybe a little.”

“Aww How sweet.”

“Sis I am NOT afraid to fight you.”

“Bring it stringbean!” She laughed loudly and freely, going to far as to wipe away fake tears. “But seriously, you wanna hear the story?” He nodded excitedly and looked at his sister expectantly.

Veronica went into a tale about her love life, but Lance held onto every word. He was very happy for his sister and was glad she found someone who would do everything they could to protect her.

“OHhhh! I have pictures!”

“Girl show me!” Veronica’s Soulmate was absolutely gorgeous. She had long wavy blonde hair with stunning brown eyes. She was shorter than Veronica, which was saying something. But, by looking at the two of them, you could obviously feel the love between them.

.....What if I don’t find that sort of love...

...

“Sibliiiiingsssss! ASSEMBLE!”

“Shouldn’t you be at work?”

“Not now Marco! I got news!”

“But seriously, why’re you here?”

“Luis don’t give me your sass.” The bickering continued until Lance finally made his way down the stairs.

“What’s hap-alap-aling?”

“Lance! Perfect timing!” Veronica was slightly disheveled due to the siblings tussle. “We’re gonna go to the movies! Whoo Ve! You’re the best!! Ahhhh!” The last bit was in a whisper when she didn’t get a good reaction from her family.

“So what movie?”

“I’m glad you asked Stringbean! Caaause! The Half Blood Prince is FINALLY in theaters! After waiting four years since the book it’s finally time!” Veronica was more excited than any of them combined.

“It’s cause she’s almost middle aged that she’s trying too hard.” Marco leaned in and whispered to the other two, causing them to snicker.

“A-ha-ha! You’re so funny Marc!” Veronica ran over to him and put him in a headlock.

“Can I invite Hunk and Pidge?”

They all pause for a moment before Marco speaks up.

“What the fuck is a Pidge?” Luis smacked him in the head, while Lance rolled his eyes.

“She’s a friend from school dipstick. Anyway can I?”

“You know what? Sure! The more the merrier! But let’s get a move on!”

...

“Yoooooo! There’s so many people here!” Lance was stretching trying to see all the people in line behind him.

“Ugh, I can’t see.”

“Well maybe if you drank your milk-” Pidge elbowed him in his gut with no remorse.

“Drop dead.”

“Such cruelty for your friend.” Pidge rolled her eyes and looked at Hunk for help. But he wanted nothing more than to stop their bickering.

“Oh hey! Doors are opening!” All faces in their group turned toward the cinema as the double doors finally unlocked and let the flood of people in.

“Yasssss” Lance, Pidge, and Veronica all said at the same time, causing Luis and Marco to roll their eyes.

“Let’s go! We gotta get good seats! Lu, Marc, Hunk! Go get seats! Me, Ve, and Pidgeon will get the snacks! Break!” They all raised their arms in the air and took off. They had limited time and needed only the best for the movie they’ve been waiting for.

While waiting for their popcorn, sodas, and candy Lance’s eyes caught sight of someone across the main hall. They seemed shorter than he was with shoulder length hair. A mullet? Seriously? They were bundled up in a red hoodie and seemed very nonchalant for being at the premiere of the newest Harry Potter movie. But then all of a sudden he turned his face and Lance saw the most beautiful eyes he’s ever seen.

Lance was so lost in thought that he didn’t see that their order was done and waiting for them.

“Hermanito, c’mon you’re zoning out, grab the stuff and let’s go!” He shook his head quickly and scooped up some of the food as they quickly made their way to the theater.

“Over here!” Luis, Marco, and Hunk called out from the upper middle, guarding their spots from all the patrons giving them dirty looks.

“Thanks guys!” Veronica handed out the snacks and plopped down next to her siblings, while Lance and Pidge settled in next to Hunk.

“Nice going Hunk!”

“Yeah! Thanks bro!”

“No problem! Though I felt kinda bad for the other people.” Hunk legitimately looked sad.

“Dude don’t worry about it, it’ll all be worth it when we see the movie!”

They all settled in and waited for the ads to end. Soon enough the lights dimmed and the audience started to cheer. Tonight was going to be a great night. Lance was so caught up in the hype that he completely forgot about the pretty red ink clear on his forearm.

...

The movie went on with gasps, cheers, laughter, and tears. Everyone was invested and on the edge of their seats.Then suddenly, Dumbledore and Harry were up in the tower and everyone went silent. 

Everyone watched in horror as Snape called out the horrible killing curse and Dumbledore fell from the tower already dead. You could her sniffles and cries as Dumbledore fell. A stressed silence fell over the theatre as the movie eventually came to an end.

The group of family and friends left the dark cinema, each with slightly red or puffy eyes; even Luis and Marco looked dejected as they all walked towards the lobby of the theatre. Lance walked amongst the crowd lost in thought about the movie he just watched and how he really felt.

Then all of a sudden, Lance was pulled back to reality through nearby voices. Looking over towards the sound, his eyes connected with a beautiful set of purple eyes.

“Man, I can’t believe Dumbledore died.”

“Keith, you can’t just say that.” the guys standing next to the offender elbowed him.

Lance quickly brushed past the lingering crowd and ran to the two strangers arguing to the side.

“You! You’re the one!” Lance huffed, anger clear on his face as he scowled.

“Wha-?” Both the offender and his friend looked at him shocked and that’s when Lance realized that one of them was the pretty boy that he saw in the hall.

“That... That’s not how I expected that to sound...” The red hoodie boy looked clearly upset while the guy next to him tried to ease the tension.

“Maybe we should take this outside?” His voice seemed urgent but also calming.

“I’m not going anywhere until I get an apology from Mullet over here!”

“Wha-What?! I don’t have a Mullet!”

“Yeah, sure and I’m the president! I can also say blatant lies” Lance smirked while hoodie boy glared.

“Alright, Alright, we’re causing a scene, please, let’s just go outside.” Lance saw how desperate he looked and sighed.

“Yeah... okay.” Lance agreed while, Keith was it?, just nodded.

Lance looked back at his group and silently told his friends and siblings that he would be okay and that it was all under control.... Hopefully.

They walked out of the cinema to the fresh air and light breeze.

“So....,” the built guy with the broody guy started but quickly realized he didn’t know what to say. “Well, I’m Shiro, and this is my younger brother, Keith.” Lance stayed quiet for a bit, unsure of himself.

“Lance.” He said after a moment, then awkward silence quickly followed. “Okay,” Both Shiro and Keith looked at Lance in shock. “I’m just gonna come right out and say it.” He turned to Keith. “You ruined Harry Potter for me.” Keith spluttered and Shiro wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh at Keith or console Lance.

“Wha-What? How? I didn’t DO anything!”

“Yes. You. Did!” Lance started to pace as his anger boiled. “I had finally got back into the series, everything was great,” Lance was gesturing wildly, not making eye contact with either of them. “And then! I met Dumbledore in the story and remembered the words on my arm!” Lance raised his sleeve past his elbow.

“Imagine knowing that he died YEARS before J.K Rowling did!?” Lance’s anger died and he finally looked at Keith and Shiro with a pout.

Shiro looked sympathetic while Keith looked confused and exasperated. 

“I’m sorry to hear that Lance, I’d hate for that to be me too.” Shiro put a hand on Lance’s shoulder, and Lance seemed to calm down a bit. “I’m sure Keith wants to apologize too.” Shiro gave Keith a look and Keith kept his eyes downcast before practically shouting.

“How was I supposed to know those would be the first words I said to him!” Keith seemed to feel bad but also angry.

“Doesn’t change the fact that you ruined a nine year old’s childhood.” Keith looked up shocked and opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before finally leaving it closed.

“I-..... I’m sorry, Lance. I- I didn't mean to... I just... I-I’m sorry.” Lance was taken aback by his apology and felt heat rise up his face. “But to be fair, your’s wasn’t great either.”

“What?! What are you talking about?”

Keith lifted his sleeve and on his forearm were the words: You! You’re the one! Lance looked at his arm and then up at Keith with a disappointed look.

“Umm... That looks like a great mark to have.” Keith’s face went scarlet as Shiro chuckled.

“Weeeell, Keith here’s a bit of a “Hopeless Romantic” and thought that he’d meet his Soulmate in.... better circumstances” Shiro smirked and looked between Keith and Lance. While Keith looked like he’d rather have the ground open up and swallow him whole, Lance was desperately trying not to laugh too loud.

“Oh my god, this is too good,” Lance kept laughing before suddenly stopping completely. “Dios mio, you’re my Soulmate.” Lance looked absolutely petrified.

“You just realized that?!” Keith finally made eye contact with Lance, but both soon became a blushing mess.

Hunk and Pidge came out of the theater to check on Lance, only to see two red-faced teenagers and guy trying his damndest not to laugh.

“Well, this looks like fun, what’s going on?” Pidge inquired with a smirk on her face. 

“Oh you know, first lover’s quarrel.”

Lance and Keith looked up at Shiro in horror before looking each other in the eye again. They didn’t know what to do or say so they looked away again.

“Ummm, do you wanna exchange numbers?” Keith asked shyly, still not looking at Lance.

“Oh, uh, yeah!” Lance’s voiced cracked a little bit, but coughed to try and conceal it. They gave each other their phone numbers and both had small smiles on their faces.

“Um, well, uhhh, BYE!” Keith quickly yelled and grabbed Shiro’s arm before running from the situation. Lance looked on with amusement.

“Soooooo.” Both Hunk and Pidge said at the same time on either side of Lance. “Who was that?” They both smirked, causing Lance’s face to go bright red from his ears to his neck.

“I just met my Soulmate.” Lance’s voice was soft, full of wonder, fear, and excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first ever Voltron and AO3 fic! Hope you enjoyed!  
> Also Yeah I used to like HP, but now I'm just disappointed in all that's happening, but I still wrote this so whatever
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
